In some inkjet printers, a media wide arrangement of stationary printheads is used to print on paper or other print media moving past the array. In one type of print bar for media wide inkjet printers, a series of individual printheads are mounted to a rigid body that extends across the width of the media path. One of the challenges in making these types of print bars is accurately affixing each printhead to the body at the correct height to maintain the desired spacing between the printheads and the print media during printing.
The same part numbers are used to designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.